Prisoner of War
by xrosemaidenx
Summary: Prince Loki has been being kept in his cell after the events of the Avengers, and then a young Princess gets assigned the job of keeping him company. Will they be able to understand each other and support each other on the adventure they are about to embark on? Content can get graphic at times. Loki x OC Written by myself and a friend.
1. The Start of a New Job

The young woman stood silhouetted against the glimmering metal sphere that jutted up at the end of the Bifrost. She had walked the length of the Rainbow Bridge, and her sea of wavy red hair reflected the different colors emanating from the path beneath her feet. As she took in the city of Asgard in front of her, it brought back memories of the place she had just left, her homeland of Gareth.

She had been the only daughter to the royal line that ruled there. Her childhood had been charmed, certainly; that is, until the day it wasn't.

She could still remember all the details quite clearly. She had been playing in the nursery when she heard shouts and screams. Her Mother had told her to run and hide so she had fled with all the might her tiny legs could muster, guarding herself in a hidden chamber accessed through a closet in an old room. She had sat in terror for hours, listening to the sounds of battle and wondering what was happening in the castle around her. Only when the noise had died down had she dared to sneak from her hiding spot. A guard in golden armor finally caught her as she had turned to run away from the stranger. He had calmed her down enough for her to understand he was one of the good guys. A soldier of Asgard, sworn to intervene on behalf of peace if the realm of Gareth was ever attacked.

She followed him down a familiar corridor, wondering where her parents were and if she were being led to them. The guard had her hand and turned to leave the main hall, and she slipped free, feeling she had to look into the suite of rooms her parents shared. When she got inside their rooms, she had screamed. The sight before her would be burned into her mind for the rest of eternity. The bodies, for she couldn t comprehend them as being her parents anymore, were haphazardly tossed here and there in different pieces. She could feel the cold gel of blood starting to soak through her thin slippers as her feet sunk deeper into the stained carpet.

She had stood rooted to the spot as tears streamed down her cheeks. A man not in the golden armor of Asgard, who had been hiding from the numerous patrols who had traipsed through the room, came hurtling toward the Princess of Gareth. The purpose of the invading army was to kill all those in the royal line. He would sacrifice himself for his part in this massacre.

Startled, she had tried to move and slipped, feeling his sword run across the top of her hip. She cried out in pain as the assailant wrenched the sword back, the metal biting along the bone it had lodged in and he raised it above her once more. That s when the Asgardian arrived and ran the assailant through, adding to the number of dead in the room. She couldn't remember anything more from that day. Except for the fact that she hadn't been able to do anything about what had happened to her parents and her kingdom. She was taken to the healer and had blissfully blacked out.

It turned out her brother Raymond had been rushed in from the fencing yard where he had been practicing with the other nobles and had survived the invasion along with Draygo, the royal advisor. Her entire world had been turned upside down since that day. She tried to find solace in her brother but he was becoming more and more distant as Draygo's influence over him grew. Draygo was put forward to rule in her brother s stead until his coronation. Raymond was 1600 years, and would be crowned when he reached his seventeen hundredth.

I suppose for Midgardians (mortals) this could be seen as only the passing of a year. The age of 16 to 17. The young Princess Rosamond had been only 1300 herself. The years that followed that day had been hard on her mind and soul. Draygo counseled Raymond into a darker boy and then a darker man. Her brother had used to be kind, now she could barely tell if any trace of the brother she had once loved was in there. He had become cruel and thoughtless. Draygo wanted a puppet, not a true ruler who could govern and think for himself. She tried different tactics to win her brother back to her side but she was rebuffed constantly until a series of events had transpired, showing clearly that there was no getting him back. Magic ran in her family and Raymond inherited it, though never used it for good cause.

She herself had never shown any signs of inheriting the gift of magic. She wouldn t know for certain until she was past her own name day. That was something her Mother had told her once. She vowed she'd never be helpless again and took to sneaking out into the courtyards and training with all the other boys, learning the art of the sword. She was fairly talented and a quick learner. She had a custom sword made for herself when she felt she had mastered enough of the technique to warrant her own weapon.

When her brother at last became King, she suffered through a long stay in her home, waiting for the day she could apply for a job in Asgard. Raymond was never overly cruel to her but what he didn't take out on her, he took out on others and she hated to see it. Draygo was still helping control Raymond and at the time once or twice he had tried to seduce her to no avail. These occurrences only added haste to her escape plans. As soon as she secured a job in the other realm, and it was done quite easily, she was allowed to leave earlier than her actual name day and she stood now, looking out at Asgard.

She couldn't have been happier to see any other place in all the realms. Her brother was glad to have her gone and she was glad to be standing in this shining city. She started making her way toward the palace as she thought about the job she'd start in the morning and trying to ignore the pain from the scar on her hip. She had gotten a job in the palace due to her royal status and parentage. When she had heard she d be assigned to the crown prince that was locked in a remote cell in an isolated part of the castle, she had been surprised. She had been given no answers as to why, and she felt she couldn t ask the All-Father or the Queen. She just dipped a curtsy and thanked them for the opportunity.

During the remaining dialogue, the Queen Frigga had explained to her that Prince Loki was being held because he was dangerous at the moment, while Odin the All-Father told her stories of what he had done to be locked in the cell. She had almost decided to decline the position when she heard how he had invaded Midgard and people had died in the process. It reminded her a lot of what had happened to her own kingdom. But she wouldn't go back to Gareth now. She kept her head held high as the monarchs told her what her duties would be. She was to be responsible for bringing his food, books, and anything he needed really. Also to keep him company for a certain allotment of time each day, and was warned not to believe any lies he told her. She had agreed to all the terms and they had promised to house her in the palace.

She reached the side entrance she'd been told to utilize and a maid showed her the way to her new room. She set her sword next to her bed opening her travel pack that held her only belongings. She packed the clothes into a nearby wardrobe, hanging a couple garments up. Running a brush through her hair, she untangled it and set it at the small armoire. She crossed back to the wardrobe, putting the sack up, and took a long white nightgown out, pulling it on. It had the barest ripples of lace at hands and hem. She climbed into the soft bed and blew out her candle.


	2. Meeting the Prisoner

It was morning, or so he assumed. He sighed as a guard passed by and kept his eyes fixed directly on him until he was out of sight. There wasn't much for him to do; being trapped in a cell wasn't exactly what he had planned. Bringing his gaze up to the ceiling he rolled his eyes and fell backward onto a hard seat, his back thumping against the thick white wall behind him. The few books placed within reach he had read too many times to count, and the days were growing longer and duller.

Running his fingers through his black hair he did his best to push it out of his face; it had grown long and unruly. His figure was in even worse shape, he was a lot thinner and paler than he had been previously. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and got lost in thought.

"How long are they planning on keeping me here? Until I've wasted to nothing?"

He decided that if hunger didn't take him first, boredom would win second place.

Rosamond had woken to the ringing of the massive bells throughout the city of Asgard. Time for most folks to be up. She yawned with a smile, remembering she was no longer in Gareth. This was the start of her new life and it was going to be what she made of it. She got out of bed and picked an airy green dress from the wardrobe. One of the dresses that had been given her so she could fit in with the fashion on Asgard. Green was her favorite color, it matched her eyes. She pinned the drapes and folds of fabric in strategically placed spots to give the dress the elegance of this realm.

She brushed her hair and decided to pin the sides and let the rest fall where it may. The strands of hair reached to mid-calf when not braided. As she stared into the mirror, she thought, 'Well, that's that. Nothing else can make me appear any more ready for duty.' She wasn't much for makeup and never had been. She only took up about half the mirror, she was approximately 5 feet 3 inches tall, and had a round figure, not a nice slim one, as all the other ladies and men seemed to enjoy.

She had forgotten to ask if she could wear her sword while she was doing her duties. She bit her lower lip in a nervous tic, wondering if she should fetch a maid and trouble their Highnesses for an answer. After a moment she put the thought out of her mind. She'd leave the sword until she figured it out, the prisoner was well guarded and in a cell anyway.

Slipping into golden sandals she made her way through the door and eventually found her way to the kichens after having to bother many maids. She balanced the tray of food she was to take to the Crown Prince and asked more maids and then in smaller hallways further and further away, guards, for directions. Finally she was close. There was a large space, a cell, surrounded on all sides by hallways with patrolling guards. They had all been informed that she would be starting work today and none of them tried to stop her.

She inched around the edge and took a few steps, facing the cell head on. Seeing the Prince for the first time, she moved even closer. She set the tray on a table outside the cell's glass wall and dropped into a deep curtsy once she knew she'd been seen.

"Greetings, my Prince Loki. My name is Rosamond of Gareth. I have been assigned to keep you company."

She said all this with her head still bowed, before standing up and looking back to him through the glass, her rosy complexion turned even ruddier as she contemplated the fact that she may just be about to get thrown out of the palace for angering the Prince if he hated her.

Loki was surprised as a soft voice filled the room. He hadn't heard anyone speak in weeks, maybe months. While being locked up and secluded from everyone, the days had started to blur together. He slowly lifted his gaze to Rosamond's and raised a brow.

"They sent a stranger to keep me company? Seems fitting considering no one cares to see me."

He spat and rested his head again against the wall.

"Well, Rosamond of Gareth, it's nice to meet you," he said in acerbic tones.

He forced a thin smile across his face.

"It seems pointless to introduce myself since you already know my name."

When the Prince spoke she had been taken aback. It was low and smooth, and sounded to her almost melodic in some respects. Made her think of singing. She shook her head slightly, she hadn't thought about singing since her parents had died. She realized she'd been biting her lip and ceased immediately. She noticed the fact that he was bitter about his situation. She swept into another brief curtsy and called a guard into the room so she could deliver his breakfast.

After she had the guard set it inside the cell for her, the guard then locked the seemingly invisible door and went back to his post. Rosamond looked around momentarily before dragging a large chair to the side of the cell wall near him, and sat in it.

"Prince Loki, are you not feeling well? It looks like you may be getting sick." She said, her soft voice chime-like.

He didn't move, he watched her. The way she bit her bottom lip bothered him but he wanted to stay on her good side so kept it to himself.

"How do you think you would look if they locked you up for a long time?"

He didn't move to get the food, only sat still at the stone bench.

She held back a sigh as she leaned forward in the chair she had dragged over near him, some of her hair falling over her shoulder. She had already decided that his attitude needed the blunt approach.

"Well I am pretty sure the other prisoners look more healthy than you do, and they don't have the luxury of having a bedroom fit for a Prince as a call."

He scoffed and took his gaze away from her.

"It's really none of your concern if I am taking care of my health. Aren't you just getting paid to keep me company? I don't think I sent for a Doctor."

He said the last with contempt.

"As you wish, but you should eat." She sat back in the chair silently, wondering if he would break and talk first.

He fixed his emerald eyes on a chair across the room and grew silent. Even if he wanted to stay on this woman's good side, he wasn't really one for starting conversations anymore. At some point she seemed to grow bored and she got up to pick a book from the small library outside the cell before sitting back in the big chair to read. It felt like an hour had passed, but he wasn't really sure how to start talking to this stranger. If he was going to be forced to stay with her every day, then perhaps he could learn to get along? He grinned at the thought. At least with her, she might be his ticket out of this place. Pressing his lips together, he glanced in her direction, then back to the chair.

"What are you reading?"

The sound of his voice startled her. She had been reading in silence for so long she had actually forgotten where she was. She looked to him and then back to the book, keeping her place with a finger but looking at the title.

"A History of Yggdrasil." She said simply, wondering if that was the only sentence he planned on uttering for the rest of the day.

He cleared his throat and reached out to grab the small glass of water that was sitting on the tray and took a sip.

"I've read all the books on this Realm, but that one was always the most interesting and best written."

"So you've decided to talk to me, have you?"

"I never said I wouldn't talk, I'm just not great at starting conversations." He said, trying not to grow annoyed. His patience had grown even smaller since he had been locked up.

"Touchy." She said softly.

He was certainly prickly, but she didn't know what else she had expected of a so called murderer.

"What would you like to talk about?"

He finally looked back at her and grinned.

"How has Asgard been? I haven't been able to see it in quite some time."

She wondered if he had a hidden agenda. He had figured out already that she didn't hail from Asgard, considering the color of her hair and the name of her realm and kingdom already being proffered.

"I wouldn't know, Prince Loki," she said carefully, "I only just arrived yesterday."

"I'm sure it's just as bright and beautiful."

A bit of sadness caught at those words but he quickly cleared his throat once more.

"How about you tell me a little more about yourself. I should know who I'm talking to, if they're going to be keeping me company every day."

She didn't know how much she should reveal about herself, but she figured he could gain access to any information about her that he wanted. She set the book aside and turned completely to face him.

"I shall tell you about myself, if you'll eat."

He glared down at the tray full of a variety of foods and groaned.

"You'd really want to make me eat that?"

How ungrateful could this spoiled Prince be?

"I know for a fact that this is the same food served to your family. Surely it is up to your standards."

"It's not that I do not enjoy this food when I am able, but the meats and sweets will hurt my body more than help it right now. To be honest with you, I haven't really eaten in a month or so."


	3. Small Talk

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Well, that would explain why you look like a dead man. I'll be right back." She said as she got up and left the room, heading toward the kitchens.

If the Prince hadn't eaten in that long, he'd need plain bread and maybe a tiny bit of cheese. The cooks gave her strange looks but gave her the food she requested. Once she had gotten back to the cell and had the guard come in and leave the tray once again, she spoke.

"There. You should be able to eat that. Slowly."

Loki moved slowly along the wall to sit near the tray.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

He pressed his fingers around a piece of bread and brought it to his mouth, taking a small bite. Even with his temper, he looked like a sorry creature.

"You're welcome. Well, I promised if you ate I'd talk about myself. What would you like to know?"

"How about we start with why you're even here in my realm and not living in your own?" He said slowly.

"My brother is King of Gareth and I did not want to continue living there with him." She said with a sigh. "I have been waiting for my Nameday so I could come to this realm and make a new life for myself."

That was the truth of it at least, she thought.

"So you don't get along with him then?"

"Not really. We've grown apart. Although when we were younger, I could tell he may not be the best brother I could have asked for."

A smirk crossed Loki's face and he leaned back, bracing his weight against his arms.

"Reminds me of someone I know. Well, I am happy for you. Nothing is better than getting away from a family that treats you horribly."

"I've heard that Prince Thor doesn't look too unkindly on you. I never said my brother treated me horribly, I just said I didn't like the person he had become."

"We all change when we grow up," he said, responding to the fact that she had also meant him with her words. "Some start to notice things they never really paid attention to. Either way, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." She said quietly. "What about you? Why are you in there?" she asked, gesturing toward the cell and his person.

He got up to sit in a chair near the wall hers was against. "I have never really fit in, because I am a magic user and some see that as a threat. When I was tossed into the Abyss, I found a new purpose. I tried to use the power at my disposal to rule the Realm of creatures who constantly kill each other and need to be helped, to save themselves. I was doing them a favor. No one else has seen it that way though, I'm afraid. They have no right to keep me down here like some sort of pet. I'm sure they will release me once they find a use for me."

She had to remind herself that he was the God of Mischief and Lies. She shouldn't be listening to anything he said as though it held even a hint of truth. She decided to change the subject.

"So what is wrong with your hair?"

He just about responded with a snide remark before he heard footsteps approaching. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar guard approaching his cell. Without thinking, he pushed himself backward out of the chair and tripped over the tray of food on the ground. He moved further, pressing his body against the back wall of the cell, fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said to Rosamond. "Please leave."

She was startled by his abrupt actions and the look on his face. She turned to see who he was staring at, Looking to the guard as she got out of her chair, not listening to Prince Loki's command for the moment. The guard was larger than most Asgardians and was outfitted in a different style of armor to the guards in the prison.

"Hello." she said, having to keep her head tilted back just to be able to speak to him. "I am here on orders to keep the Prince company and just now he and I are in the middle a conversation."

She didn't like the way Loki seemed terrified of this man and she wasn't going to just leave.

"Is there anything pressing that you need? If not, you shall need to come back later." She said in her soft voice, standing with her back to the Prince's cell, staring into the guard's eyes, trying to assess his purpose.

The guard sneered down at Rosamond. "I do have pressing needs, and it has nothing to do with you. A warning only this time, leave now and do not speak to me again woman, or you'll have Odin himself to answer to."

Rage ran through her at his tone. She didn't lose her temper often but this man was getting close to the edge of it. She stood her ground, unfaltering.

"You will adress me as Princess Rosamond, and you will apologize at once." She said, using her nobility. "I am here by order of the All-Father and I will indeed speak with him. A conversation about you being assigned elsewhere." She said the last with more conviction than she felt, she didn't know if the rulers would actually listen to her about a guard who seemed to have a problem with Prince Loki.

The man pressed his lips together and had to keep himself from hitting the girl across the face.

"You'll pay for this." He growled, before crossing away from the cell quickly and turning down a hallway, his heavy boot steps echoing around the cell.

Loki stayed close to the wall.

Rosamond was a pretty good judge of character, and she already despised this guard. She had seen that he wanted to hit her, and she had almost wanted it to happen. Would have been a sound reason to have him fired. He hadn't even apologized for his gaffe in knowledge of her title. She had every right and authority to make the guard kneel before her and he hadn't even given her a second thought before he had gone, and threatened her to boot. She turned her attention back to the Prince and realized suddenly that she might have just overstepped her bounds.

"I am sorry Prince Loki. I don't know what's going on or if I've just gotten myself fired. Is that guard usually posted here? What is his name, does he have actual orders or duties to do with you?"

Her character wouldn't allow her to suffer any ill treatment of prisoners, even if the man in front of her was a murderer.

"It wasn't your place!" He yelled out. "You have just made things so much worse!"

His voice was shaky, and he turned his back on her, his muscles tense and rigid.

"I am sorry, my Prince. I don't know what I have done wrong If he is tormenting you in some way..." she trailed off, wondering what could possibly terrify the Prince in such a fashion."I can get him reassigned if I have to."

It took him a moment, but when he did speak, his voice was low and he spoke slowly.

"There are guards that like to punish their prisoners. Unfortunately, I happen to be a very hated prisoner. I don't think anything you could say could get him reassigned. From what he tells me when he... visits, he is on good terms with my adoptive Father."

She could tell he wasn't saying everything. There was a wealth of dark knowledge behind his words.

"I am sure if I spoke to the Queen," she knew his Mother had a soft spot for him, "she would likely see that the deed is done."

She could tell he obviously wanted her to leave. He hadn't even turned around. She bowed her head to him even though he couldn't see her.

"I am sorry to have been a burden to you, I shall go and request a different job assignment if that is your wish."

"No, please. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish. I just think that right now I need to rest."

First he was angry at having her as a companion, and now he didn't want her to leave.

Confused by his sudden change of mood, she said, "As you wish, my Prince. I will be back later with your dinner. Please rest well."

With that she left and made her way back to her room. She threw herself across the bed, forcing her face into the mattress.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Loki had turned to watch the Princess take her leave before settling into a sitting position on the bed. Moments later he was jarred by the sound of his cell door opening. Thinking that Rosamond had forgotten something, his face blanched as he raised his gaze and the guard from earlier was there. He tried to keep calm.

"Rufus." He said.

Rufus shut the door behind him, making sure it locked. It wouldn't do to have the prisoner escaping.

"You know you shall have to pay for that woman's crimes."

He slammed his fist into the wall next to the Prince's head.

"Who do you think you are? Trying to hide behind some little bitch. Did you really thinks he could protect you?" Rufus laughed lightly.

"Somehow I think there is more to her than meets the eye." He couldn't resist taunting someone as stupid as his Brother.

"Your pride must be damaged right now."

Even though he was afraid, he laughed under his breath to drive the comment home.

Rufus moved across the room, and stood before Loki.

"Disrobe. Now."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the brute.

"I am not your whore, go bother someone else."

"If that's how you want to behave, then we're going to have to do this the rough way."

He took hold of Loki's robes and tore them from his chest and hips. He glanced up and stopped dead for a moment as he met the Prince's gaze.

"I. Said. Go bother someone else."

Rufus twisted his arm behind his back, effectively pinning him to the bed.

"Funny, you haven't tried to stand up to me in quite some time. What did it for you? That bitch? No worries, I'll take care of her when I'm done with you."

He turned the Prince onto his hands and knees and leaned over him heavily, effectively trapping him and letting his member move over Loki's body.

"You are a low life, and when I get out of here you will be the first to die."

He snarled as he could feel the other man's genitalia. He had suffered through this numerous times and in many ways before. Rufus was a frequent visitor. He had tried to stop it in the beginning, but learned quickly that he could never win out in strength against the other man and the more he resisted the more hurt he seemed to get. His scalp burned as the man took a huge fistful of his long black hair and pulled.

"We'll see about that. I should think you've been left down here forever to rot."

Loki's legs were kicked apart and Rufus pushed his erection even more firmly against the Prince's bottom. Done with that action, he dragged Loki from the bed and forced him to his knees in front of him as he pulled his penis from an opening in his pants, rubbing the length of it with his hand.

"Looks like you're kneeling to ME, Prince. You had better open your mouth."

Loki lay used on the bed, as the guard gathered up his effects after the act.

"A monster deserves what he gets. Breathe one word of this to that cunt, and she dies. So many accidents can happen on the palace grounds."

Loki didn't turn his head, and so didn't see the smirk on Rufus' face as he left the cell. He lay there, body aching, feeling as though his soul had been violated yet again.

~~ AUTHOR'S NOTE Sorry, updated this chapter to have more written in it. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! 


	4. Mending

Groaning, Rosamond pushed herself up. She had fallen asleep, and now bore the telltale creases on her face from the linens. She checked the light pouring through the window. Lucky she had woken up when she had, it was nearly time to get back to the Prince's cell with his dinner. She was sure if she had had enough time for a nap, he would be rested by now as well.

She rolled off the bed and stretched a moment before trying to straighten up her dress and hair. The time it took her to arrive in the kitchens once again was exponentially shorter now that she knew the route. She ordered a plain soup to be made and though the cook grumbled slightly she soon had the meal given to her on a carrying tray. Her stomach rumbled and she realized she hadn't yet eaten that day.

Deciding she'd join him in eating the soup, she gathered up two bowls, glasses, spoons, and filled a pitcher with water. She moved the crock of soup to one side and set the utensils in the middle, moving the pitcher to the other side to balance it out for easier handling. Picking it up carefully, she made her way down to the cell. By the time she reached the lower levels her arms were sore. As soon as she made it into the outer room she set tray and contents down on the table near the chair she had dragged close to the Prince's glass cage earlier.

"I am sorry to be slightly late your Highness. I hope you don't mind if I share some of the soup with you."

She moved her utensils off of the tray and ladled some soup into her own bowl before she replaced the lid, then poured some water into her own glass and looked over at him. Her eyes widened slightly. The Prince looked haggard and worn and something seemed to be amiss that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You may share the soup. It is of no matter to me." Loki said stiffly.

When Rosamond had entered the room he had thought it was Rufus, come back to torment him some more. He had been glad it was just the girl and had moved to sit up, hoping she couldn't tell what had happened in her absence. He could see perception in her eyes and narrowed his own, annoyed.

"Well, have you just come to stare at me then?" he asked.

"No, I apologize. It is just that..." she trailed off in thought. "Did that guard return after I left? I have not had a chance yet to speak to their Majesties about him."

Loki changed his opinion of her. She was more perceptive than he had given her credit for.

"No, he has not returned." he lied.

He wasn't about to tell a mere stranger his story of woe and torment. Not to mention it was extremely embarrassing and degrading what was being done to him.

She had a feeling he was lying to her.

"Fine then, my Prince. You do not have to reveal anything to me, even though I may be in a position to help you. I can see that you dread that guard's presence."

She gestured to one of the guards on duty to come and move the food tray into the cell. After the guard had left, she moved the table slightly closer to the big chair and sat in it. She kept her profile to the Prince. If he wasn't going to be forthright with her, she would leave him be. She brought a spoonful of soup to her lips and blew on it gently to cool it.

Loki could tell she was displeased, but there really was nothing she could do, and he wasn't about to tell her anything that intimate about himself. He looked hungrily at the tray. It was set near the glass wall Rosamond's chair was against. A couple of feet from the bed. He wondered if he could make it, as sore and hurt as he was. He decided it would be alright if he moved slowly, and she wasn't looking his direction anymore, so he could hide any signs of pain to get to the food. He stood up weakly and took first one agonizing step and then another toward the tray. He had almost reached it when his legs decided to give way beneath him. As he fell, he held in a whimper of pain as a wound tore open that had started to heal.

At the sound, Rosamond jumped up quickly, turning to see the Prince in a heap on the floor, and pressed a hand against the glass.

"Prince Loki! Something is wrong, I will send for a healer."

"No, I'm fine." He said as he grit his teeth and dragged himself up to a sitting position on the floor. "Please... don't."

He pushed himself up enough to heave his body into the chair at the table.

"Thank you for being concerned, but it's merely lack of nutrition, which you are seeing to." He gestured at the crock of soup.

There had never been many situations he could not lie himself out of. The last thing he needed right now was for anyone to inspect his body, to discover his shame. He pressed his thin lips together as he slumped forward slightly, too weak to keep his back straight. He could tell he was bleeding slightly again. He knew she was watching him and he feared he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his emotions. Why did this girl make him feel so vulnerable? He was acting like such a fool.

"Either you can tell me what is going on, or I can go get a healer. Either way I feel like I should find someone to tend to you as I do not know how I can help."

"Please." He said quietly.

"Please what, Prince Loki? Tell me, how can I help you?" she said in her soft voice, wondering why he was so adamantly against a healer. She could see he needed one.

"Please refrain from doing anything. It is bad enough that you have to witness me in this state, I would be mortified if the entire realm knew of my condition in this cell and I don't need anyone moving me around, I just need to eat." Most of what he said was true.

"You are not understanding me. I need to help you, not only because it's in my job description but because I cannot stand to see another being in pain, and you clearly are. In pain, that is."

She didn't know why she was getting so worked up, she only knew that a helpless feeling had taken hold in her chest, and it was the feeling that she had vowed never to feel again. He wouldn't let her fetch a healer, but he desperately needed some sort of care. She curled the hand that was against the glass into a fist, wishing she knew what the right choice would be.

Unknown to her, a pale blue light formed around her hand and she gasped. It felt like energy was being pulled from her and she didn't know how to stop it's flow. She could feel what must be magic, as it sank into the Prince's body and reknit and healed everything that was amiss. She didn't know how to control it and she definitely didn't know how to stop it. She sank to her knees as the magic took more out of her and then it seemed to subside. The magic had fulfilled it's purpose of healing the Prince. Her red hair spilled forward around her shoulders as she bowed her head, unclenched her fist, and spread trembling fingers against the glass. She didn't know what would happen next and she took a moment to take a breath, not looking at the Prince.

Loki could feel the magic at once, having missed the security of his own, stripped of it in the cell that had charms and runes to guard against him accessing any of his ability while locked away. He watched as Rosamond fell to her knees, and then realized her magic was healing him. He stood up when she had finished, looking down at her bowed head on the other side of the barrier between them. He was puzzled and curious. She was indeed much more than she seemed.

"Interesting." His eyes lit up slightly as he appraised her.

Rosamond raised her face at his voice, her green eyes meeting his own. Strength was slowly beginning to return to her and she got off the ground enough to fall back into the chair, adjusting her dress then looking back to the Prince.

"I apologize for using magic your Highness, I hope you are not angry with me. I didn't mean to."

"I am not angry at all." he replied. "Did you know you could do that?" This girl was definitely something he could focus his attention on to pass the time down here. His mind, so long unused, was starting to whir back to life.

Rosamond brought one hand to her chest.

"No. I mean, the gift runs in our family but I have never shown any signs of possessing it. Only my brother did."

"Women usually discover that they have magic far later than men do. If you learn to control it completely you will have an advantage over others."

He thought about his magic, and how he wished he had it so he could break free from this prison and escape. They had put him here because he had strength of mind and gift.

Rosamond brought her hand down to rest with the other in her lap, wondering at his choice of words. He really thought that to have magic was to be better than others. She chose not to address that at the moment.

"Yes, well, it would be lovely to learn wouldn't it?" she mused. "However my Mother is long dead and the skills passed down for the female side of my family were lost with her I think."

Loki broke free from his thoughts and returned his attention to her. Such an interesting creature. Perhaps she would have use after all. If he could play the victim to such an extent that she thought she had no choice but to let him out, that would be most benificial.

"It is a new gift, it will take you time to master it. I am sorry to be locked in here. Otherwise I would happily teach you what I was able." He flashed a warm smile in her direction.

Rosamond couldn't quite tell, but she thought he may be up to something. Otherwise why the sudden change in attitude toward her? It surely could not be because she had healed him. Did he want to make her a pet project? She frowned and looked up at him intently.

"I am sure you would love to be free, but we shall both have to wait until your sentence ends." She thought she saw a flicker of anger in his eyes but she continued. "Whatever I just did wasn't very pleasant for me. It took it's toll on my energy and I could not stop it myself. I'm glad you were not in grave danger or I fear my body may have perished trying to lend energy to mend you." She paused. "I know all that it mended. I know what the guard must have done to you."

Loki frowned at her and his expression turned stony.

"All knowing? Then I will spare you the details. Say nothing of this to anyone or your life will be forfeit."

Rosamond tried not to shudder as a chill ran through her at his words. She had never seen this side of the Prince.

"I can't let him hurt you again. You are under my care and I am responsible for your well being. At least let me make up a story so that your parents will banish him from this realm. It is the least he deserves for preying upon you like that." She said the last heatedly.

His eyes narrowed into a glare and he shook his head.

"If you knew what this man has put me through, you would run; you would flee. Leave it alone."

"Then I shall just have to scare him into leaving myself if you won't give me permission to try and get him banished. Enjoy your meal."

Loki could only watch as she left the room as she spoke. She was going to get them both into a world of hurt and there was nothing he could do about it unless he was outside the cell in control of his magic.

"Foolish girl." he whispered, pressing his forehead against the glass.


	5. Minor Squabble

Rosamond discreetly asked around for the name of the guard that had done the act of violence against the Prince. She found it and headed to the guards barracks, walking directly to the dining room, figuring that at this time of day she'd be able to find Rufus at dinner. As she pushed through the heavy double doors a barrage of noise assualted her senses and it took her a moment to acclimate as she looked around the room. After a moment of intense searching, most of the men in the dining hall were taller than she was even when they were sitting, she found him and strode purposefully toward his table. A couple of men stopped what they were doing to watch her. She stopped in front of him.

"I know what you did." she said in her quiet voice. "I'll meet you in the back garden at nine so we can have a little... heart to heart."

Rufus had been surprised to see the wench from earlier. More surprised when the bitch had opened her mouth. So the Prince had told her everything despite his warning?

"So be it." He said. "I shall finish my meal and then I will see you there."

She barely waited for him to finish his response before she had turned and left the way she had come in. She made her way back to her room. She needed to be ready for a fight, if that's what it was to come to. She stripped free of the Asgardian dress and pulled on clothes she had brought with her. Leather pants, a short sleeved white peasant blouse, and over that a leather corset. She reached up and back and braided her hair tightly, tying it off at the end. Trading her sandals for boots, she she finally felt better able to fight the thug. She picked up her sword and smiled to herself, glad to feel her blade in her hand once again. She strapped the sheath around her hips and drew the sword, testing the ease of it's release. Perfect, as always. She re-sheathed it and headed out to the back gardens. She had heard the gardens were not the best place to be after night fall. Even better. If she had to, if he gave her no other choice, she would kill him. She took her duties seriously and she couldn't allow the Prince to be harmed again on her watch.

Rufus had watched the girl leave, smirking, his mouth still full of his dinner. He stood up and brushed the crumbs off his chest.

"Women are so naive." he chuckled to himself.

He headed in the opposite direction of the back gardens, he was headed toward the Prince's cell. As he made his way down the long stairway, he informed the guards that patrolled the area around the cell that he was going to take over for a little while. They did not question him and vacated immediately.

Loki knew that something was going to go wrong. Who was he to depend on this girl he had just met anyway? The whole situation had happened too quickly and he couldn't ignore the twisting feeling in his gut. That's when he heard Rufus' voice.

"Loki, Loki, Loki. It is a shame it had to come to this, my Prince. But a prisoner must be punished for revealing secrets." he smiled as he finally stepped to the front of the cell where he could see Loki standing.

Reaching into his pocket, he brought out the key to the cell and opened the door in the magical glass. As he thought might happen, he had to stop the Prince from an escape attempt. He shoved him to the floor and shut the door behind him.

As Loki hit the floor, he got up as quickly as possible, regaining his footing.

"Do not touch me again." he said.

"That's all I needed to hear." Rufus said.

With that he charged the other man and thre him into the wall, not giving him any time to catch his breath, he started punching the Prince in the chest, so hard that the wall behind the man began to crack.

Rosamond had been waiting a while when the guard still hadn't showed. Thinking it trhough, she wondered if he would lie about meeting her. Was he a coward? Her heart sank as she broke into a run for the castle. He had gone to punish the Prince. She was almost certain of it. She flew down the stairways and corridors to get to the cell. There were no guards in the hallway surrounding the Prince's prison and she burst into the space outside of the glass, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She saw the guard in the cell with the Prince, it almost looked as if he was trying to break his ribcage.

"STOP!" she yelled.

"Ooohhh and here is the Prince's naive savior!"

Rufus grabbed Loki's hair and turned him toward the glass wall, forcing him to his knees as he tried to struggle free.

"What are you going to do, break the glass?" he taunted her. "Let's give her a show shall we?" he said to the Prince. "I warned you what would happen if you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

He unsheathed his sword and dragged it along Loki's side, looking at the girl beyond the glass.

Loki didn't know what to do. Now Rosamond was involved, it wasn't just him. He bit his lip so hard it started bleeding at the pain of the sword's edge in his flesh. He needed his magic, but he had no access to it. Not unless the door to the magical cell was left open for long enough. He was basically helpless.

Rosamond didn't know what to do, she didn't have her own set of keys.

"Your quarrel is with me!" she yelled at the guard.

Her eyes were round and wide, as she racked her brain for anything she could do. The only tactic she could think of was to taunt him enough that he'd attack her instead. He seemed stupid enough to fall for it.

"Are you really that afraid of a woman that you have to pick on someone who can't fight back? Or are you just scared that I'll stick my blade through your gut and your pathetic existence will have come to it's end?" she snarled at him, hoping he'd exit the cell.

Rufus dragged the Prince with him until he reached the wall right in front of the woman and pushed him against the glass, pressing his sword even deeper into Loki's side so she could see his pain up close.

"The more you taunt me, the worse it is going to get for him."

With that he pushed the sword's edge even deeper into Loki's side, smiling as he finally let out a scream.

Loki was angry that he had screamed but the pain was getting worse. He brought his hands up and pressed them against the glass. He wanted to look at Rosamond, tell her to run while she still could, but he couldn't even open his eyes at the moment. He could feel the cold bite of Rufus' steel in his side. His hot shallow breathing fogged up the glass in front of him. Kicking his foot back, he bit short another scream of agony as the blade went deeper, but he connected with the man's leg and Rufus fell to his knees behind him.

"Get out of here!" Loki yelled to Rosamond.

Rosamond wasn't going anywhere. She gritted her teeth at his screams and looked defiantly at the guard as he was getting back to his feet.

"Smart enough to figure out my tactics are you? Impressive. I mean, wow, I'm speechless. I thought you didn't have any room for thinking in that tiny, worthless brain of yours."

Rufus was more enraged now. First the Prince had struck back at him and now the girl was insulting his intelligence. He swung the door to the cell open.

"That's it! Come here you little bitch!"

Rosamond wasn't about to waste this opportunity, it was now or never. She drew her sword and rushe toward the man while he was framed in the doorway. Almost in range to attack, she was startled as she saw the Prince stand up quickly, and grab hold of the guard to hold him in place for her attack. That was all she saw before her blade slammed into Rufus chest, piercing his heart. Her aim had been true. She then wrenched it out and watched the guard fall to his knees, easier for her to finish it. She brought her blade up again and swung it deftly, sending his head rolling across the floor of the cell. She was shaking with adrenaline as she lowered her sword, watching blood pull around the corpse and wondering what to do next. She realized the Prince was in front of her, and his cell door was open with no guards present. She looked up at him.

He was thorough, he'd give her that. Looking down at her as she raised her eyes to meet his, he smiled. This smile was neither warm nor kind, it was cold and heartless.

"Well, we meet properly at last."

Rosamond held her sword at the ready by her side once more, wondering what he was up to. There was something in that tone. The only hope she had of keeping the Prince confined was to grab the dead guard's keys.

"What do you mean, meet at last? I met you this morning, don't you remember?" She tried to ask lightly, trying to come up with a plan to get the keys.

"You don't actually meet a person until you are standing right in front of them with nothing in between."

He slowly brought his hand up and brushed an escaped strand of red hair from the side of her face with his long fingers.

"My sweet savior."

Rosamond's heart started pounding as he touched her face. She was terrified. Immediately she sprang into action, ducking and moving backward, she crouched and grabbed the keys. She hoped she was fast enough to dodge him if he pressed an attack as she tried to get out of the cell. At the same time she called for any guards.

He became amused as she moved swiftly and called for the guards.

"They cannot help you now." he said, moving slowly toward her. "Give me that magic of yours."

"I'm sorry Prince, but that's not going to happen. Now just stay in there and I will go get a healer at once."

She turned her sword and smashed the pommel harshly against the wound in his side, making him double over in pain as she exited the Prince's prison and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly and taking a few steps back. She was even more scared now than when the whole fight had started.

"You..." he gasped, his eyes wide with rage. "HOW DARE YOU!"

He scrambled to get to his feet and slammed a fist against the glass of the door.

"Let me out!" He continued hitting the door. "I said let me out!"

Now that the door was shut he didn't have any bit of magic to keep him upright and he fell to the floor. It seemed no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a deep breath and his wound was bleeding profusely.

Rosamond didn't know if she had enough time to get a healer. Damnit! She hadn't signed up for this. She set her sword on the table and moved to the wall between them once again, laying her blood stained hand against the glass like she had done earlier that day. She focused her energy on the Prince and beseeched her 'magic' to work. Her body twitched as the blue light instantly surrounded her and got to work healing the Prince. She could feel his pain. There was a lot of it. It seemed like forever as her energy moved through his prone body. She still didn't know how to stop her magic and she started gasping for breath herself. She moved to her knees, knowing this might be the end of her life energy, and passed out. She fell over and hit the floor as darkness clouded her mind, her heartbeat slowing almost to a stop.

Loki stood back up as he was healed, watching the girl fall over as a retinue of guards came in with a healer. He was angry that she had kept him locked away, at this point he only wanted her to live so he could seek vengeance on her. The healer knelt next to her immediately and began flooding her body with more energy to restore her depleted supply.

"Stupid wench." he said quietly.

Rosamond whimpered as she came to, coughing slightly as the healer helped her sit up. She had heard the Prince. She glared over at him.

"Ungrateful boy." she said under her breath.

She looked up at the guards who were staring between her and the Prince and the dead guard in the cell, wondering what the hell had happened. She decided to feed them a story that wouldn't get the Prince in anymore trouble than he already was.

"When I arrived the guard was trying to free the Prince, hurting him in the process of trying to force him out of his cell. The Prince was being uncooperative because he knows he is serving time and atoning for his sins."

She glanced at the Prince as she said this, wondering why she even cared enough to cover for him. She was pretty sure he had been about to kill her. Stealing all of her magic would have left her at death's door. Once the guards heard what had happened, they took the body out of the Prince's room and had someone clean up the mess quickly. One of the guards glanced at her bloody sword and then caught her eye, wondering what she wasn't saying. She glared at him until he handed it over to her politely so she could get the blood off of it. She put it back in it's sheath after the healer helped her up from the ground. The healer left after she uttered a thank you, and the guards went back to where they were supposed to be positioned patrolling the hallways nearby. One guard had been sent to let the King and Queen know of the incident. She turned back to the glass wall, facing the Prince again.

"I am sorry your escape attempt didn't pan out too well for you. You should be thanking me though. I could have told the guards everything."

Loki glared at her, feeling defeated and ashamed that he hadn't been able to get out of his prison.

"Then tell them, I do not care what you do." he spat.

"You have so much anger. Did you ever think that that may be what got you into this cell in the first place? The rapist is dead. You can be angry with me because I kept you locked in there, but I have saved your life twice now." she said softly, not wanting to provoke him even further.

"And how do I know that you're any better than the rapist guard? No one can be trusted, everyone wants to hurt me in one way or another."

His eyes were wild as he spoke and he moved his face closer to the glass.

"You will want to push me down and hurt me as well. Perhaps in this bed? It would be easy to take advantage of me in here in my weakened state. Or perhaps verbally? Tell you what, I would rather you just get it over with now, I'll even disrobe for you if that is what is going to come to pass. What do you think?"

His tone was harsh and cold as he finished speaking the bitter words.

Rosamond's heart filled with a strange emotion and she didn't know what it was. She was already ashamed she had had to exploit his injury to keep him in there, and he really thought she would actually hurt him in yet another way. The Prince seemed so confused that he wanted abuse, only expected abuse from anyone and everyone. She sighed sadly.

"Prince Loki, I hope eventually I can earn your trust, but I promise I will not harm you again. I apologize for having to hurt you earlier. I have saved your life twice and I have risked my own just as many times. Remember that, please. I'll see you at breakfast."

Loki grit his teeth and slammed his fists over and over again on the glass that refused to shatter.

"Liar! Whore! You're lying to me. All anyone ever does is lie to me!"

Rosamond turned her back on him, wondering what if anything she could do to ease his soul. Her heart was aching on his behalf even though he now seemed to hate her completely.

"I do not know what I may say that will make you feel at peace. Maybe everyone you've ever met has taken advantage of you, but I am not like that. If you spend more time with me, you'll find out soon enough that I don't lie."

She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks and left quickly, only wiping them away when she was out of his sight.

"Don't you dare come back!" Loki yelled after her.

His hands started shaking uncontrollably, with fear or anger he couldn't tell. He sat on the bed.

"They are all liars. Just hurt me already, I am tired of waiting for the well meant intentions of those who presume they are honorable to fade away." he said to himself as he dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand, blood welling up in the crescent shaped indentations.


End file.
